


lamb to the slaughter

by Kr_ys (orphan_account)



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: And I can't believe Cesar let it happen to my baby boy, Angst, Emotional Rollercoaster, Evil Latrelle, F/M, Hurt, I can't believe Latrelle did that to my boy, Okay but I cried when Ruby got shot, On My Block - Freeform, Protective Ruby, Ruby Martinez - Freeform, Shocked Olivia, Tissues or popcorn, your call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kr_ys
Summary: Ruby is shot protecting the love of his life, Olivia, and his best friends, Cesar and Monse.He survives, but is left wishing he hadn't when he finds out some devastating news.Follow his life as he struggles to cope and recover both emotionally and physically.Will life ever return to normal? Will he ever get over her death?High school is more complicated and emotional than he thought it'd be.





	lamb to the slaughter

Ruby couldn't explain how his entire life had led up to this moment. Dancing with the girl of his dreams, Olivia, in her beautiful, flowery dress that perfectly accented all of her curves, the bashful yet confident look on her face as she gazed at him with unmistakable and unconditional love in her soft brown eyes, softening even more for him, and only for him. Ruby cradled her closer before standing back and moving his hands a little higher, a bit unsure and not wanting to make Olivia uncomfortable. She flashed him a sincere smile and he returned it coyly.

 

It was so perfect. The music blasting and making his heart lift with joy, the looks of affection Olivia was catering on a silver platter to him. He loved it. Until he looked over her shoulder and saw something he wished he hadn't. Latrelle. The hooded teenager moved swiftly and narrowly through the dancing crowd, no one seeming to notice him as he weaved gracefully and silently around them.

 

His dark, calculating eyes made contact with Ruby's, and Ruby knew there was no mistaking that deadly, vengeful look in the gang member's eye. Latrelle was out for blood, and wasn't going to leave until he'd gotten his revenge. Ruby knew he was running out of time, seeing Latrelle's hands already reaching into the back pocket of his black jeans, his dreadlocks tucked neatly into his hoodie to better conceal his identity. He glanced over Ruby's head and Ruby followed his gaze to where Cesar was dancing with Monse.

 

Ruby then knew what he had to do. In one quick, gentle motion, he shifted his and Olivia's positions so he was in front of her, shielding her from Latrelle's impending bullets. Time seemed to slow down as Olivia's breathing hitched in her throat and she clung desperately to Ruby's shoulders, fingers digging into his tuxedo in fear. She must've spotted Latrelle's gun, aimed directly for Cesar but still pointed close to her and Ruby's heads.

 

"Cesar!" Ruby's voice felt distorted and slow, like he was choking and couldn't get the word out fast enough. Cesar's head snapped toward the boy who had called his name, and his brown eyes darted in shock to where Latrelle already had the loaded gun aimed at him. He swiftly grabbed Monse and hauled her downward. She let out a yelp of surprise but let him drag her to the ground, dodging any bullets aimed in their direction.

 

Ruby felt a sudden pain in his chest, starting from his back, and briefly locked his gaze with Olivia's as she began gasping for air and panting heavily. He noticed the blood on her dress and that was when he looked down at his chest. The white regions were splattered with crimson red; he felt his neck and chin becoming sticky and soaked with it. He suddenly felt weak in the knees, and they buckled quickly as he fell face-forwards into the ground, arms barely darting out fast enough to stop his face from crashing into the concrete cement.

 

He grunted quietly, hearing Latrelle's fading footsteps, seeing nothing but the ground below as his arms gave way and his face was pressed into it. He heard nothing but his mother's agonized screaming and pleading, then his father flipping him over before running off somewhere. Ruby gazed blearily up at his mother. Tears were running like a marathon down her face, her cheeks already sodden. She pressed her face close to his, sealing a kiss on his cheek and murmuring words as sobs wracked through her body. Ruby raised his dark brows.

 

"Mama," he croaked out, feeling his voice strain with the effort of speaking. His chest especially stung after attempting to communicate with his mother. She let out another cry. "Shh, mi hijo, don't speak, you're going to be okay..." She continued rambling on, her speech eventually becoming jumbled and incoherent. Ruby couldn't tell whether it was just his mother's poor diction or his dizzy brain that was causing her words to be so unintelligible.

 

He felt his world begin to sway and blacken, his last vision of his mother. He heard Olivia's voice crying out for him in the distance, remembered the crimson staining her beautiful dress. Had his beloved been hurt as well? These were Ruby's final thoughts as he felt his breathing grow shallow and his tight fists loosen into sweaty, upturned palms, his mother clutching them desperately, thumb pushing into his left wrist. It all went dark and silent, but his glazed eyes remained focused straight ahead. He couldn't explain how his whole life had led up to this moment. 


End file.
